Comme un lointain souvenir
by Maclemsa
Summary: Il y a des moments où quelque chose nous échappe. Vous savez, ce moment où, lorsqu'on se réveille, on se souvient qu'on a fait un rêve merveilleux, mais que plus on essaie de s'en rapeller, plus le rêve s'éloigne... Rivaille/Petra, rating M pour suggestion de lemon.


**Bonjour les gens ! :DDD  
Pour la première fois, je sors du fandom Web Shows... Pardon mon ptit fandom chéri !  
Voici donc une fic RivEtra/RivaPetra/LivaïXPetra, j'sais pas ce qu'on dit, mais ce couple est juste blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl *^*  
Pardon si c'est court (comme ma b...bouteille)**

 **TENY SI TU TOMBES LA-DESSUS ! NE LIS PAS LA FIC ! Y'AURA DU SOUS-ENTENDU DE LEMON ET APRES TU VAS ME TAPER !  
Enjoy~ **

Il y a des moments où quelque chose nous échappe. Vous savez, ce moment où, lorsqu'on se réveille, on se souvient qu'on a fait un rêve merveilleux, mais que plus on essaie de s'en rapeller, plus le rêve s'éloigne...  
C'était exactement ce que Petra ressentait. Elle était encore à moitié endormie, et cherchait à se rappeller... Jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte d'un détail. Sa tête ne reposait pas sur son oreiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle était couchée sur le flanc, lovée contre le corps de...  
 _Levi._  
Petra n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Levi était allongé à côté d'elle, torse nu en plus. Sa poitrine se soulevait en un rythme régulier, mais trop lent pour qu'il soit réveillé. Petra ressentit un léger soulagement car elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'une confrontation avec son supérieur, avant de se rendre compte que si le torse de Rivaille était nu, s'en était de même pour son corps.  
Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi Levi était-il dans sa chambre, dans son lit, sans ses vêtements ?  
En temps normal, Petra ne s'en serait pas plainte, mais là... Elle y trouvait quelque chose de dérangeant, sans doute le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien.  
Elle souleva doucement la couverture, pour ne pas réveiller son supérieur, se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Puis, sans aucun bruit, elle quitta la chambre.  
Elle arriva dans la salle à manger où le reste du bataillon se trouvait déjà.

-Salut ! Lança Hanji d'un ton plein d'entrain. Ça va ?  
-Plus ou moins... murmura Petra.

Elle hésita un instant à questionner ses compagnons au sujet de la soirée d'hier, et se dit que ça serait sans doute le seul moyen pour l'instant d'avoir des réponses.

-Dites, commença-t-elle, j'ai comme un trou de mémoire... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Elle était rouge pivoine. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'elle sache.

-Haha, rit Hanji, trou de mémoire dû à l'alcool !  
-C'est plutôt logique vu ce que tu t'es enfilé hier soir, sourit Eren. Pas trop la gueule de bois ?  
-Hein ? S'étonna Petra. J'ai bu hier soir ?  
-Ouais, continua Eren, et t'étais pas la seule. On s'est bien amusés.  
-Mais pourquoi on a bu ?  
-Ah, c'est à ce point-là ? Enchaîna Hanji. Ben, on a bû parce que grâce à mon immense génie...  
-Ça va les chevilles ? Sourit Armin.  
-Laisse-moi finir, blondinet. Enfin, à force d'étudier Eren, j'ai trouvé un moyen de tuer les titans chimiquement.  
-Mais c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Petra en oubliant presque ce pourquoi elle cherchait des questions.  
-Bon, pour la suite de la soirée... Continua la (le?) scientifique.  
-Tu étais complétement ivre, fit une voix grave dans leur dos. Et je t'ai racompagné dans ta chambre.

Petra se figea. Cette voix... C'était celle de Rivaille. Il s'était réveillé. Malgré tout, Petra ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui parler. Elle fit volte-face, et son regard croisa celui du brun. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi froids que d'habitude, ils semblaient plus détendus, plus...  
 _Heureux ?  
_ Malgré tout, Petra sortit de la pièce, sans même faire attention au Caporal. Celui-ci se retourna, et l'interpella:

-Petra, attends !

Elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre. La jeune femme s'enferma dans sa chambre, et soupira. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer...  
Des coups résonnaient à la porte. Livaï.

-Petra, je t'en prie, ouvre cette porte...  
-...Non. Parvint à murmurer la rousse.

Elle entendit un buit contre la porte. De toute évidence, son supérieur s'était assis ou accroupi le dos contre la porte.

-Petra, commença-t-il. Je te dois des excuses. Tout est de ma faute.  
-Caporal... murmura-t-elle. Caporal, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? Je t'en prie, essaie de te souvenir...

Petra avait beau chercher, elle ne se rappellait de rien. Son regard se posa sur son lit.  
Ce lit dans lequel elle avait dormi avec Livaï.  
Et alors, tout lui revint.

 _Petra était complétement ivre. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Livaï, assis à côté d'elle, la chriant sur son incapacité à tenir l'alcool. Puis, il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre autour de ses épaules.  
-Il est temps d'aller dormir, Petra. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.  
-Ca va caporal... J'suis capable d'y aller toute seule.  
-Dans ton état, tu ne serais même pas capable d'aligner trois pas sans t'écrouler._

 _Livaï aida donc la rousse à se lever et l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit, et s'apprêta à se redresser lorsque Petra attrapa son foulard et l'attira vers elle._

 _-Petra... murmura son supérieur. Petra, arrête. Tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes.  
-Et qu'est-ce-qu'il se passerait si jamais j'avais envie de m'attirer des problèmes ?  
-Tu es complétement ivre. Tu ne contrôle pas ce que tu dis.  
-Et si j'avais envie de m'attirer des problèmes même sobre ?_

 _Livaï bloqua sur cette dernière phrase._

 _-Petra... murmura-t-il.  
-Fermez-la. Je vous aime Caporal, susurra la jeune femme._

 _Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de son supérieur quand celui-ci attrapa sa main._

 _-Arrête. C'est mal de faire ça, que vont dire les autres ?  
-Les autres ne sont pas là. Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, dis-le. Comme ça, je serai fixée.  
-C'est pas ça Petra, mais..._

 _Petra le fit taire d'un baiser._

 _-Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, Livaï. Laisse ta bonne éducation de côté, pour une fois._

 _Livaï céda au moment où sa camarade l'embrassa. Son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux le faisaient délirer. Il se déshabilla, elle en fit de même. Le reste de la soirée ne regarde qu'eux._

-Je... Je m'en souviens...

Elle ouvrit la porte. Livaï la regarda dans les yeux.

-Petra, je suis désolé. Je suis ton supérieur, je n'aurais pas du céder à mes pulsions, ett pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je suis inexcusable, et pourtant, je te demande pardon. Si j'ai cédé, Petra, c'est parce que moi aussi, je t'aime.  
-Caporal... murmura-t-elle, émue.

Ne pouvant parler sous le coup de l'émotion, elle préféra le geste à la parole; et saisit le visage d'Heichou dans ses mains, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Vous êtes pardonné, Caporal. Vous serez toujours pardonné.

 **FIN**


End file.
